As a liquid crystal display apparatus of a VA mode, a semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus has been proposed in addition to a transmission-type liquid crystal display apparatus and a reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus enables a display to be recognized visually by using ambient light in a light place in the same way as in the reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus, and using an internal light source such as a backlight in a dark place. In other words, the semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus employs a display system that has both a reflection-type system and a transmission-type system, and switches a display mode between a reflection mode and a transmission mode depending upon the ambient brightness. As a result, the semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus can perform a clear display even in a dark place with the reduction of the power consumption. Therefore, the semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus may be used preferably for a display part of mobile equipment.
A specific example of such a semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display apparatus that includes a reflective film, which is obtained by forming a window portion for transmitting light on a film made of metal such as aluminum, on an inner side of a lower substrate, and allows the reflective film to function as a semi-transmission reflection plate. In the liquid crystal display apparatus described above, in the case of the reflection mode, ambient light entered from an upper substrate side passes through a liquid crystal layer, is reflected by the reflective film on the inner side of the lower substrate, passes through the liquid crystal layer again, and outgoes from an upper substrate side, thereby contributing to a display. On the other hand, in the case of transmission mode, light which is emitted from the backlight and entered from the lower substrate side passes through the window portion of the reflective film and the liquid crystal layer, and outgoes from the upper substrate side, thereby contributing to a display. Thus, in a region where the reflective film is formed, a region in which the window portion is formed functions as a transmission display region, and the other region functions as a reflection display region.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus of a VA mode (in particular, reflection-type or semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus), there is a problem in that light leakage occurs in a black display to cause degradation of a contrast, which has not been overcome for a long time.    Patent Document 1: JP 11-242226 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2001-209065 A